


babe pick a night (to come out and play)

by sin_bin (weeabooty)



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominant Makoto, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Face-Fucking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, alternative title: katie throws up some of her gross kinks onto her favorite characters, bfs being cute plus a bunch of gross shit, dominant kisumi, i can't believe i actually wrote smut i feel like a true sinner now, sort of, submissive haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeabooty/pseuds/sin_bin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi and Makoto always know how to take care of their kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	babe pick a night (to come out and play)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a (super) late xmas gift for my friend jes (@rightintheanime on tumblr) bc i'm trash and she let me say this was a present to her so enjoy
> 
> also this is the first smut i've ever written so i know it's probably wildly inaccurate and awful i'm sorry
> 
> i hope it isn't too ooc
> 
> title from 3 by britney spears bc i'm unimaginative

“Ah, Kisumi!” Haru’s face screwed up in pleasure as Kisumi curled his fingers. His cheek rested against Makoto’s hip, breath hot on his dick. 

 

“Hmm, does that feel good, Haru?” Kisumi teased, knowing Haru would be too lost in pleasure to respond. He looked to Makoto next to him, eyelids lowered, bit his lip, and leaned in. Makoto always loved this, Haru coming apart on top of him, Kisumi’s lips on his. 

 

Pulling away, Makoto had an idea. “Haru, you’ve been so good for us, I think maybe you deserve a reward.” He grinned at the way Haru nodded against his thigh. Gently pulling Kisumi’s hand away, he spread Haru’s cheeks apart. Haru whimpered as Makoto’s tongue touched his skin. Kisumi’s eyes widened at the display, and his hand immediately went to his neglected cock.

 

He teased Haru, tracing his hole, licking it with the flat of his tongue, gently prodding the entrance but never fully thrusting in. Suddenly he leaned back, making Haru whine at the loss. 

 

He pulled his legs to himself, getting onto his knees and guiding Haru to lie with his face to the mattress and his ass in the air. 

 

“Perfect.” Kisumi breathed. 

 

Makoto just nodded, before returning licking a stripe up Haru’s thigh and continuing on.

 

His tongue pushed in and Haru just about wailed. 

 

“K-Kisumi.” Haru said suddenly.

 

“Hm? What do you need, love?” Kisumi purred, his hand not pausing. 

 

“C-Come here. W-Wanna sssuck your cock,” Haru gasped. Kisumi smirked and moved to let him do just that.

 

“So good to me, to us. Such a good kitten.” Kisumi praised, running his hands through silky black hair as Haru kissed up his length. 

 

“Makoto, I think you need to add some fingers, you know how much our slut likes to be filled.” Kisumi thrust gently into Haru’s mouth, just a bit farther than he was read for, and tears filled blue eyes. 

 

Makoto coxed two fingers into Haru, making him softly moan against Kisumi’s cock, before pulling them out and shoving them back in, slipping in a third and starting to thrust. 

 

“God, you always take my fingers so well, Haru-chan. You take everything we give you like such a good boy…” Makoto cooed as Haru pulled back from Kisumi’s cock to cry out. 

 

“Ah-ah-ah, I didn’t say to stop did I?” Kisumi asked sarcastically, pulling Haru back by his hair and thrusting into his mouth. Tears finally spilled down Haru’s face.  _ He looks so pretty like this, _ Kisumi thought, staring into the gorgeous eyes that were begging for more, harder, faster,  _ please. _

 

“That’s right, I know how much you love to have  _ all  _ your slutty little holes filled.” Kisumi groaned, letting go of Haru’s head to let him breathe, bending down to tilt his chin up. “Gonna be such a good pet for us. We’ll make you feel good, baby, we know how bad you want it.” 

 

Haru’s eyes went half lidded at the reminder of what was to come. 

 

“Haru?” Makoto called from behind him. Haru hummed to acknowledge it. 

 

“I’m gonna do four, ok? Can I have a color?” He asked gently.

 

“Green.” Haru confirmed, before crying out at the added stretch. 

 

He was so  _ full.  _ Full of pleasure, of lust, of  _ love.  _

 

God, he had the best boyfriends in the world. 

 

Kisumi pulled his head back up from where it had dropped for a sloppy, wet kiss. Haru moaned into his mouth, pulled him closer by that ridiculously pink hair. 

 

“F-F-Fuuuck,” He breathed as he pulled away. 

 

“Are you ok? Does it hurt? Do you need a break?” Kisumi asked against his lips, breaking character for a moment.

 

Haru shook his head quickly.

 

“No, no, feels good, feels so good,” He babbled. “Fuck, Makoto, Kisumi, so good,”

 

“That’s our little cockslut, taking so much so well.” Makoto murmured. “Are you ready baby?” 

 

“Yes, fuck, please,” Haru begged.

 

“Get on your back, Mako, I think we should let him prove how much he wants it.” Kisumi commanded. Makoto smirked and nodded.

 

He leaned back against the headboard, and Haru scrambles to straddle his waist. 

 

Kisumi covered his dick in lube and held it up for Haru to sink onto. Makoto put his hands on Haru’s hips, not pushing, just holding. 

 

Haru cried out at the feeling of Makoto’s cock.

 

“Haru, god. So tiiight.” Makoto moaned, leaning up to bury his face into Haru’s neck and mark up the skin there.

 

Haru groaned as he slid all the way down. Kisumi’s hands were suddenly running over his chest, lightly scratching the skin of his stomach, rubbing his nipple, pressing butterfly kisses to the back of his neck.

 

It felt so good inside him. He slowly rolled his hips, getting used to the movement. Once he had a steady rhythm, he curled his fingers into Makoto’s soft brown hair, wrenching his face up for a kiss. 

 

Makoto hummed as their tongues met, sliding his hands up and down Haru’s back. He felt Kisumi’s thigh pressing against his own, and traced circles into his skin, before reaching up to stroke his length. 

 

They stayed like that for a bit, Makoto moving to rest his head in the crook of Haru’s shoulder, Haru letting all the sensations wash over him, and Kisumi happy watching his lovers feel so good.

 

Of course, Makoto’s hand on his dick didn’t feel so bad either.

 

“Mm, you feel so good, taking my cock, Haru-chan.” Makoto crooned, lifting his head. Haru moaned and leaned back onto Kisumi. 

 

He gasped at the new angle, putting his hands on Makoto’s thighs and started moving his hips faster, Makoto’s cock hitting him perfectly. Makoto seemed to be feeling just as good, biting his lip and grabbing Haru’s hips hard enough to leave bruises to admire later.Haru was right there, god he was _so close-_

 

Then, his near high came crashing down with the hand at the base of his dick as he felt a warm liquid fill him up. 

 

He whined, falling onto Makoto’s chest.

 

Makoto started peppering Haru’s face with kisses as soon as he came down from his high, and Haru realized Kisumi had leaned over him and raised his hips up. He could feel the cum dripping down his thighs, and although it wasn’t normally a very pleasant sensation, thinking of where it came from, how Makoto looked when he came, makes his cock twitch. 

 

“Sorry about that, love, but we can’t let you come until both of us have first, remember?” Kisumi whispered into his ear, thrusting into him all at once. 

 

Objectively, Haru did remember, they had all talked about what they were going to do before it even had a dream of happening, but in the moment Haru couldn’t remember his own name, just how good it felt to be used like this.

 

“Even after taking four fingers and getting fucked by Makoto you’re still so tight. Such a good little cockslut,” Kisumi growled into Haru’s neck.

 

Haru moaned, grinding back on Kisumi’s cock. 

 

“Fuck, you squeeze on me every thrust in. It’s like you’re begging me to cum inside of you, even though Makoto already has. You can’t get enough, can you?” Kisumi moaned, sitting back up on his knees to watch himself fuck into Haru. 

 

“That’s right, our precious little cumslut can’t ever get enough of us. He always wants more, right?” Makoto said, although his words sounded like praises rather than insults, brushing a piece of hair out of Haru’s eyes.

 

“G-Gonna-  _ Fuck! _ ” Haru screamed, working his hips even harder, just needing a  _ little  _ more…

 

“Are you gonna come? Gonna be a good boy and come for us? You can do it, baby, let go.” Makoto hummed, and Haru came over Makoto’s and his own stomach, Kisumi thrusting once more, twice, three times before following Haru over the edge. 

 

Haru completely collapsed onto Makoto once Kisumi pulled out, almost half-alseep. 

 

“You were amazing Haru-chan.” Makoto mumbled into his cheek, nuzzling his face and pressing kisses all over. 

 

“Do you need anything? Do you want some water?” Kisumi asked, getting up to grab the baby wipes on the nightstand to clean up. 

 

“Water, please?” Haru said, voice hoarse. 

 

“Of course, love.” He smiled, dropping a kiss to Haru’s temple and handing Makoto the wipes before walking out to the kitchen. 

 

“You want anything else? A bath?” Makoto looked a little worried, hoping he and Kisumi hadn’t gone too far. 

 

Haru shook his head. “Just wanna sleep. And cuddle.” 

 

Makoto chuckled. Haru really was adorable. 

 

“Anything for you.” 

 

Kisumi returned with a glass of water. Haru sat up and gulped it down quickly, grabbing Kisumi’s shirt and pulling him down onto the bed. 

 

“Love you,” He mumbled, spread out across his boyfriends. 

 

“We love you, too,” Makoto smiled. 

 

“Of course we do.” Kisumi seconded. 

  
It took some time to stop giving each other pecks and whispering ‘I love you’s long enough to clean up, but once they did they all fell asleep, curled up together. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna go bathe in holy water to remove the filth i have created, hmu on tumblr to see my trash cave it's tamakisemocorner.tumblr.com k thank u for reading


End file.
